coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Greenside Golf Club
Greenside Golf Club was a golf club in Weatherfield. In June 1997, Mike Baldwin took Curly Watts to the club in order to teach him how to play golf. While there the pair bumped into Fred Elliott and Ashley Peacock, who were caught in a disagreement after Ashley caught Fred cheating - swapping balls in the rough. The two couples decided to complete together for a £50 bet and when Mike and Curly won, Fred furiously threw his club into the thicket and injured himself when he tried to find it. Stranded at the club overnight, Fred was forced to stand his partner Maureen up, before being rescued by a passer-by. In August 2000, Fred took the Peacocks for a meal at the gold club and offered to nominate Ashley for membership. Ashley refused but Maxine Peacock put herself forward - startling Fred who hated female golfers. In March 2007, Steve McDonald and Dev Alahan agreed to join Paul Connor for a game of golf after his friends let him down. However, the pair quickly realised that Paul wasn't as professional as he had pretended to be and they were easily able to win the match. Paul blamed his equipment and the threesome arranged a rematch for the following month, but once again Paul played badly and this time was forced to pay Steve and Dev £5 per hole. Taking part in a third match in May, Steve agreed to raise the bet to £1,000 - although lost when Paul began playing well. Steve's crush, Michelle Connor, took him to the golf club to show him her brother's trophies - to which he discovered that Paul had stitched him up. Steve later refused to pay the money and, thanking Michelle for telling him the truth, admitted his feelings for her and the pair began a relationship. In July 2008, Dev finally joined the club membership and felt obliged to have a game with Vernon Tomlin - who was already a member. Dev was embarrassed to be seen with Vernon when he attended the game dressed in old cast-offs and carrying an ancient set of clubs. Vernon was hopeless at the sport but Dev continued to play, and was later introduced to Vernon's friend Prem Mandal - who remembered Dev from Weatherfield Traders' Association. Dev was flattered the Prem remembered him and, after sharing a drink, the pair agreed to meet up again. Dev and Prem meet up again at the end of the month to play another game of golf, without Vernon, and chat about fatherhood and friendships. Later, Dev spotted Nina Mandal at the club - a well-known Bollywood star - and was shocked to learn that she was Prem's wife. Before long Dev and Nina began an affair. In November 2009, Dev and Steve once again attended the club but Dev was shocked to find that his membership had expired. Despite initially being amused, Steve was also left unhappy when he discovered that his guest membership had ran out too. The pair were then told that there would soon be a competition to win full club membership and Dev began taking lessons from club professional Bernie Sayers. On the day of the match in December, Steve's partner Becky McDonald turned up and purposely made him play badly causing Dev to win the competition. During their time training, Dev had began to fall for his instructor Bernie - but was shocked to discover that one of her other clients was his ex-wife Sunita's new partner, Matt Davis. Dev ordered Bernie to stop training Matt, to which she refused causing an argument. In order to mend their relationship, Dev offered Bernie to move in with him but she declined and the pair split. In September 2011, Dev attempted to enter his son Aadi Alahan into an under 10's golf tournament - leading Suinta to comment that Dev wanted to rejoin the club himself. List of appearances 1997 2000 2007 2008 2009 Category:Clubs and organisations